As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,222, it is known for a firefighter's garment to have an inspection port, which when opened enables a liner of the firefighter's garment to be visually inspected. This patent teaches in column 2, lines 28 through 30, that “[w]hile the invention is discussed with reference to the coat of FIG. 1, it must be noted that it can be practiced in other garments such as overpants.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,210 discloses a protective coat of related interest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,058 discloses a jacket of related interest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,332 discloses a garment, either a jacket or trousers, of related interest.